The Tale of Two Allies
by kawaiiharuhime
Summary: An alternate ending to the 26th episode of Vampire Knight. Yuuki doesn't want to leave Zero, but will Zero understand her? A tale of two allies as they open up to each other. I do not own any part of Vampire Knight.
1. Chapter 1

"If you're a vampire I should hate then drink my blood." Zero says sternly.

_Zero..._ I think to myself, _I don't want you to hate me._ "I won't do it!" I say. Zero's eyes widen, "I am a vampire but I don't want you to hate me Zero. After all we've been through I want to stay by your side. I'm your ally remember." _I know that this is selfish but I don't want to leave Zero. I felt like he was starting to open up and trust me, and I don't want him to deal with everything alone._ Zero turns and then stills, "Yuuki I don't know why you want to stay by me and be my ally. You should just go like Kaname told you." Zero starts to walk off, _I don't want you to leave this is my only chance to convince him I'm always going to be here for him, _I tell myself. I run and grab onto Zero's jacket. "Zero! I want to be your ally because we've been through so much and you mean a lot to me. I won't leave because I'm afraid that means losing you." Zero turns around and he looks unconvinced, I have to prove how I feel to him. "Zero drink my blood."

Zero's eyes widen for the second time and he asks why. "Because you said you could tell how I felt last time, and I think that I can show you how I feel this way." I unbutton my top two buttons, take off my jacket, and pull my hair to one side. Zero's brows knit and he looks conflicted, but eventually his vampire urges take over, his eyes glow crimson and he leans down and bites into my neck. The pain fades quickly and I hold him close, he wraps his arms around me and I feel the warmth from his body.

We stay like that for a minute and then he pulls away. His lilac eyes look soft and caring and I know that he understands. "Yuuki I understand now."

**Zero's Perspective **

I bite into Yuuki's soft neck and hold onto her. Suddenly all of her emotions pour into my conscience. I sense trust, caring, and a small amount of pain. However, I also can taste determination and happiness that is uniquely Yuuki. The last emotion I sense confuses me and also makes my heart start to pound... love. I pull back, "Yuuki I understand now." _We really have been through a lot, I remember when I told her I couldn't hate her, a short time ago I thought that was a lie. Now I realize I was lying to myself, I couldn't hate her. I was just afraid of loving her. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any part of Vampire Knight.**

**I've heard reviews are nice so please write me some ^-^**

* * *

"Yuuki I understand now." his eyes are so comforting, he starts to speak again, "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve for you to care for me or worry for me. I have hurt you so much."

"No! Zero I am the one who has hurt you, my decisions hurt you when they are meant to help. You probably hate me since I'm a pure blood but I really care for you." Zero looks into my eyes, takes a deep breath and then responds "I did, I hated you because you are a pure blood, but after drinking your blood I know that you lied to me. The vampire Yuuki did not consume the human Yuuki. You are still the same in your heart, you are still the happy girl who smiles no matter what. You are the same girl I love." Both Zero and my own cheeks flushed and I looked down. Zero pulled me into a tight embrace I gasped and we stayed like that for what seemed like a long time.

While we were in this position the headmaster found us. "Ahem! Are you two going to help us clean up?"

Zero and I immediately split apart. My cheeks were burning and I didn't dare look Zero in the eyes. "Of course headmaster." I said. "Yuuki, it's father, weren't you calling me that earlier." The headmaster said is his usual lighthearted tone. "By the way what were you and Zero doing before?" "Nothing!" Zero and I say in unison.

Zero and I both walked to there clean up area and saw Kaname. "Yuuki are you ready to go?" Kaname asked. "Kaname can I make a request?" I give a question as a response. "Of course Yuuki, you are what matters to me most so if I couldn't grant you a request what could I do?"

"Kaname I want to stay here, I am a guardian and I have people to protect, you are one of them, can't we stay. My life has revolved around this school for the past ten years, I'm afraid that if I leave I will forget who I am" I plead. "Yuuki I have already waited ten long years, would you really have me wait anymore." Kaname replies. "Kaname, I don't want to make you wait. However, I've already awoken as a vampire and I have regained my memories, you don't have to wait anymore. I have come back to you." I explain.

Kaname pauses and then sighs. "Fine, but I'm staying as well then. I don't trust Zero enough to be the only one to protect you. Like I said you are the person I care about most so I can't keep away from you especially now that you have awoken." I smile and almost jump with pure joy. "Thank you Kaname! I'm sorry I had to ask this of you but I think you've made me one of the happiest people in the world right now!" I say excitedly. "Then it's all worth it, Yuuki." Kaname responds with a smile.

We part ways and I continue with Zero, who has been silent for a long time, to our clean up site.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any part of Vampire Knight.**

**I've heard reviews are nice so please write me some ^-^**

* * *

When Zero and I reached our clean up site we were both shocked, the headmaster really did a lot of damage. Zero started talking, "I can't believe how much damage the headmaster did." I nod my head, "Yeah, but don't worry we can do it." Zero has the ghost of a smirk for a second and then says, "Then stop slacking and get to work." I gasp, "You haven't started either!"

After what seemed like hours of work, Zero and I went to put one of the last pieces of stone in the pile. After we put the piece in the pile, most of the pieces towards the top started to fall. Zero darted in front of me and blocked one of the blocks of stone. "Zero! Are you okay? You shouldn't have done that!" I yell. "I'm fine." Zero responds blandly. Zero turns and goes to pick up another stone block. "I won't let you get hurt, I will always protect you. I had to do that." Zero says as he takes the last block and puts it into the now messy pile. "Let's go back to the headmaster's office and check in." We walk in silence, not an uncomfortable silence it's calming and gentle. We finally find ourselves at our destination. "Oh hi Yuuki and Zero, how did your work go?" The headmaster asks cheerfully. "We finished everything...father." The headmaster started rambling on about how happy he was, until finally he stopped. "The students are quite confused, so I think you two should stay in two of the rooms here instead of your dorms. I'm afraid the students will be asking to many questions." Zero and I nod. We leave the headmasters office, "Thank you for saving me back there." I say. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do for someone I love." Zero replies. We need to talk , I think to myself, I need to find out what we are now. "Zero can we talk? I think we need to figure some things out." I ask. He nods and we enter one of the guest rooms.

In the room there is a couch and a coffee table towards the front. Towards the back is a simple bed with all white bedding, and a window directly above it. It's similar to all of the other guest rooms and I'm suddenly relieved that the guest rooms have couches. Sitting on a bed with him would be uncomfortable, even if I do love Zero.

We sit on the couch and I dont know what to say, I have so many thoughts running through my mind. I look up at Zero and he's gazing at me. He really is beautiful, his soft lilac eyes and silky silver hair, I never noticed how attractive he really was. It's hard to believe that he said he loved me, we both ignored it while we were on our job. Now the butterflies are back, why am I so nervous? I'm brought out of my deep cloud of thoughts when Zero starts talking. "Yuuki I wanted to do something a while ago but I stopped myself I don't think I'd have to anymore." The image of him almost kissing me comes to mind and I blush furiously. "Although I know you wanted to talk." I look up at him, "You once asked what you are to me, I know now you are the one I love. Now I have to ask you the same question, what am I to you?" He sighs, "I've already told you. You are the girl I love. I'm guessing you want to know what that makes us but I can't answer that, you tell me." I don't know what to say, I look up at him and become caught in his gaze. neither of us noticed but with every passing word we were inching closer and closer and now we were so close I thought he would hear my heart beating rapidly. Before I knew it our lips touched.


	4. Update

**Update- I'm not sure whether I should continue this story or not. If you want me to continue send me a review. However, if people aren't enjoying my writing, I will start a new story. Thank you so much to all the people who have read my story, it means the world to me.**

**~kawaiiharuhime **


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed my story, it's really good to know that people are enjoying it. ^~^ **

**Thanks again **

* * *

Before I realized it our lips touched. I close my eyes, it feels like pure electricity is coursing through my veins. My hands rest on his legs, and his on the small of my back. It's so intimate but not uncomfortable at all. All too soon, Zero pulls away, "Yuuki, I don't think you should be in a man's room so late." He says teasingly. I'm still disappointed he pulled away so quickly, but we get up anyways. I'm blushing, I really hope he doesn't notice. I look up at him and see a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. What he said isn't true, I think to myself, I know Zero would never hurt me so even in this situation I trust him. I turn to him at the door, "Zero I love you." I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him gently. His arms wrap around my back, and mine wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss. He pulls me closer, and in response I gently pull his hair. We pull back for air, and both have intense blushes. I look into his eyes and he smiles, a very rare thing for Zero. "You never listen didn't say you shouldn't be in a man's room so late." He says. "Some things will never change." I respond in a teasing tone. I turn to leave, it sounds silly but I don't want to overstay my welcome. I step out into the hall and look back at Zero. Suddenly he grabs my arm pulling me back in the guest room. I trip and start to fall, he loses his balance because of me and we both fall to the floor.

When I come to, I realize what an uncomfortable position we're in. Zero is underneath me with my hands on his shoulders and my legs in between his. My heart starts pounding and I know I'm blushing, in fact I don't think my blush has left this whole time. My head is on his chest and I can hear his heart, it's fast too. I'm relieved I'm not the only one. I look at Zero, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" He puts an arm around me, "It's not your fault, I don't know what came over me. I'll walk you to your room."

After we got up Zero and I headed to the room I would be staying in. It was only five doors down, but I'm happy he walked me there. I enjoy Zero's company. "So, I wonder what's going to happen when we join the other students again." I try to start a conversation. "I think the headmaster will come up with a story and then it will all go back to normal." Zero replies. "Yeah, I guess so." I say disheartened. I want to know what will happen to Zero and I, will our relationship have to be a secret? What is the nature of our relationship? I have so many questions. "Yuuki what's wrong?" Zero asks. "Zero, promise me we will talk tomorrow, I don't want everything to go back to normal. today I got something I never thought I'd have, you... Goodnight." I say. I give him a peck on the cheek, and walk into my guest room.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not adding chapters for the past couple days. My writing was not turning out well. Anyways, enjoy and if you have time please review. Thanks. **

* * *

When I close the door I feel exhausted. I get a pair of pajamas out of the chest of drawers and put them on. After that, I crawl into bed and fall asleep.

When I wake up, it's two hours before class usually starts. I put on my uniform and make my bed. Afterwards, I head out of my room and head to the dining room. I figure the headmaster or Zero will probably be there. _I wonder when me and Zero will tal_k. I walk into the dining room and find the headmaster. "Yuuki how did you sleep?" He asks as always cheerful. "I slept well, thanks." At that moment Zero walked in, my heart skipped a beat. _Why? _I think to myself, _he just walked in to the room. Why am I already getting butterflies in my stomach?_ We hold eye contact just a little longer than usual. "Oh good Zero's here! Let's sit and talk we need to figure some things out." The headmaster says. We all sit at the round table. The headmaster starts, "I have decided to tell the students that we had an attack on our school due to a group of mercenaries. I wouldn't have told the students an official story but I'm afraid the rumors would run wild. Also, Yuuki we might have to transfer you to the night class." Zero interrupts him "No!" He coughs and then speaks more quietly, "No, I won't let that happen. She doesn't belong there, she belongs in the day class." He looks at me the whole time he says this. "I can maintain a normal sleep pattern if I continue like I did last night, as for the blood I can use blood tablets" I look at Zero as I speak. "Yuuki, I can't force you to join the night class, so you can stay in the day class if you must." The headmaster replies._ I'm relieved that I can stay with Zero. I couldn't be in the night class, even though I respect all of the night class students._ "Oh I have a task for you two today. Tell the night class students the story, and we aren't starting class again until tomorrow." Zero and I get up and head out. Zero holds my hand, I feel my heart beat just a little faster. We walk down two halls and then he presses me against a wall. My heart starts pounding, he leans down and places his lips against mine. I sigh and he leans in closer, I can feel the warmth coming from him. He gently bites my lower lip and I gasp. He takes the moment I'm caught off guard and deepens the kiss. We fight for dominance, but eventually I give in. We pull away for air, "I didn't know when the next time we could do that would be." He says. "I don't mind." I say with a grin. We pull away and this time I grab his hand, we walk like this for until we almost reach the doors. That's when a day class student walks by and we immediately split apart. I look down as the day class student passes with a light blush. After that encounter, we exit the building and start towards the Moon Dorm.


	7. Chapter 6

**Please review, it keeps me motivated. Thank you so much to everyone who read this it means the world to me. ^~^**

**-kawaiiharuhime **

* * *

When we arrive at the Moon Dorm, Zero looks hostile. I give him a careing glance and then open the doors. When we walk in I see Hanabusa coming down the stairs, "Hello Yuuki. I, I mean... Ugh I'm sorry I haven't gotten your title right." He says, obviously displeased with himself. "It's okay, actually we came here to talk to Kaname." I respond. "Follow me, I'll take you to him." We follow Hanabusa, on the way we pass Ruka and she bows her head. _I don't like the feeling of people bowing to me it's not right, _I think to myself. We arrive at Kaname's study, Hanabusa knocks and we all enter. "Hanabusa would you mind?" Kaname asks. Hanabusa nods, then turns around and closes the door on his way out. "Kaname the headmaster asked us to come and tell you the official story we are telling the day class students." I explain. "Okay Yuuki thank you for coming. I hope you'll visit me, you're always welcome." I notice Kaname hasn't acknowledged Zero at all, it makes me uneasy. "The headmaster told us that we would tell the students it was an attack by a group of mercenaries. If you could tell all of the night class students about it that would really help." I tell Kaname. "Sure Yuuki anything for you. I have a favor to ask you, visit me in three days. I would like to spend time with you now that you've awoken." Kaname says. "Sure, I think Zero and I have to report back to the headmaster, okay?" I lie to Kaname for the first time ever. I don't like that he's being so cold to Zero, so I want to leave. "I'll see you out." Kaname replies. Zero and I follow Kaname out to the door, I say goodbye and then Zero and I are on our way. "I'm sorry about that, it must've been uncomfortable for you." I apologize. "It's fine Yuuki he doesn't bother me anymore I did what he needed me to do. Now he has no use for me." I look at Zero saddened, "Zero don't look at things like that!" I yell. "Yuuki I knew you would say that." Zero says with a ghost of a smile.

We continued walking until we reached the guest rooms. "We have the day off so what should we do?" I ask. I can't say I didn't expect it when Zero leaned down and kissed me. He pulls back and we enter his room. As soon as the door closes, he kisses me with more force. He puts his hands around my waist and I put my hands around his neck. We press against each other, and he moans very quietly but I can tell. I open my eyes just a little and can see he's blushing. He breaks the kiss and kisses down my neck, I he doesn't bite it though, I run my hands through his hair and he presses his lips against mine again. He bites my lower lip and I gasp, he deepens the kiss even more. I taste a unique sweetness. We walk, not breaking the kiss, to the couch. We gently fall back he turns us so I'm laying on top of him. He breaks the kiss, "Yuuki drink my blood." He says. I him in the eyes, he seems sure. "Zero..." I kiss my way down his neck, I lick his neck and then bite down. He tastes delicious, I feel a rush of his emotions. I feel an overwhelming feeling of love along with happiness and fulfillment. It's the most comforting and sweet taste, I think it's my favorite taste. I pull back, Zero surprises me when he says, "Let's go into town."


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for reading, it makes all the effort worth it even if just one person likes my writing. Please review ^~^**

**Thank you, **

**kawaiiharuhime**

* * *

"Yuuki, let's go into town." Zero says. I'm surprised, usually Zero doesn't like going to town. "Why?" I ask. "Yuuki we have one day off together, let's go to town and get something to eat. It might be the last free day we have in a long time. With disciplinary committee responsibilities and class we don't have much free time." Zero says, I'm genuinely excited. "Let's go!"

When we arrive in town we go to get parfaits. The shop is small and cozy, with very comfortable seats., Zero and I sit across from each other. The waitress comes over and we place our orders, she looks at Zero for a little longer than normal. I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy, I ignore it. "This was a good idea Zero, I'm happy you had it." I smile at him. He looks at me and starts to speak, "Yuuki your smile is the single thing that kept me sane through all of this. I lo-" he's interrupted by the waitress. She places the parfaits down and then leaves. He takes a bite of his parfait instead of finishing his sentence, I'm a little disappointed, although I'm not surprised, he's never been the type to say things like that. I take a bite of my parfait and when Zero looks up at me he has that ghost of a smirk. He grabs his napkin and leans over the table. He takes one hand and holds my face in place, with his thumb on my chin. His other hand dabs the tip nose with the napkin, "You got whipped cream on your nose stupid." He says teasingly. I blush and he doesn't move his hand that holds my face. I'm not used to this side of Zero, I think to myself. We stare in to each other eyes until, "Yuuki!" It's Yori's voice. Zero moves back immediately and I look at Yori, she's a few meters away so maybe she didn't see. At least that's what I thought until I saw the look in her eyes. Her eyes told me she knew, and I would have to explain myself to her. "Hi Yuuki! Hi Zero! It's so nice seeing you here." Yori says. "Yeah we were just getting something to eat for our day off." I answer honestly, Zero nods confirming this information. "Oh that's nice, are you coming back to the dorm tonight?" Yori asks. "Yeah." I respond. "Cool we should catch up! Alright I have to go, seem you tonight." I wave as she leaves. Zero looks at me confused and I just continue eating, he follows my lead and we finish our parfaits.

Zero and I leave after that, we make small talk on our way back to the academy. When we get there we go to the headmasters office. "Hello Yuuki and Zero! Did you tell Kaname for me?" He asks in his classic childish tone. "Yes, he said he would tell the rest of the night class students." I reply. "Thank you Yuuki, and Zero it's a big help." the headmaster almost sings. "Sure." Zero replies this time. We leave and I speak up, "We have to report to our dorms in an hour, and we start disciplinary committee in a half hour. I can't believe it's so late already." Zero looks disappointed, "Yeah, we don't have much time and once class starts it will be hard to spend much free time together." He wraps his arms around me. We head back to the dining room, we ended up playing cards until we had to check the school grounds. When we left we paced the ground like usual until we heard giggling near the moon dorm. Me and Zero exchange a look and run towards the noise. There we find two day class students. "What are you doing here?!" I ask. They stutter over their response until they tell the truth, "We wanted to see the night class students." They respond. Zero says sternly, "Go back to your dorms it's not safe to be out here." He uses that look that sends all of the girls running, and they do this time as well.

We head back to the dorms, until we reach the fork in the road that separates us, I look up at him and stand on my tiptoes. I grab his jacket and kiss him. His hands settle on my waist, and we pull away and press our lips together again. It's like a game of tag, a constant chase but eventually I give in and kiss him until I run out of air. We pull away, "See you tomorrow, ally." I say as I start walking towards my dorm. Now I have to face Yori.


End file.
